


Homesick

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Fallout from the Hot Springs mess has got Kiran down and reflecting on her time in Askr.
Relationships: summoner/alfonse
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First published January 20, 2020. "The Order isn't allowed back to the Hot Springs"

The midday sunlight trickled in through a small crack in the bedroom curtain, Kiran watched the small particles of dust floating within the beam of light from the peep hole she had made after burying herself in the folds of her blankets. Her room was quiet save for the sound of the pops of the dying fire she had built earlier and the heavy clang of footsteps on the stone hallway floor as soldiers, making their rounds, marched by.

It had been a few days since the Askr Hot Springs fiasco and word of that night’s event spread quickly through the castle. Many heroes and Askran’s were intrigued to hear about the mysterious foam that had been used that night, and had begun to try out recipes of their own. This had disastrous effects on the springs, even though they had a strong natural flow, it wasn’t enough to keep up with the bathing cocktails and the waters quickly became polluted. It wasn’t long before the co-leaders of the Hot Springs Association and Kiran were marched into the throne room to answer questions before the Queen of Askr and Alfonse’s mother, Henriette.

Kiran had been to the throne room on many occasions in the past, but she had never been taken in for questioning and it had been a terrifying experience. She would never forget the look of anger on Alfonse’s face as he stood by his mother, and the sadness in the Queen’s eyes when the three had explained all that happened that night, as well as the origin of the foamy bathing accessories. Her world, and world no one else in Askr was from, or understood. As a result, the Order of Heroes were banned from using the Hot Springs for an unforeseen amount of time.

As news reached the other heroes in the order they were equally disappointed in this outcome. Kiran couldn’t help but feel responsible for introducing the cause and ruining the springs. She didn’t have the confidence to face the others for the resulting ban during the height of the bathing season. Kiran had quietly retreated to her room, where she had successfully barricaded herself in for the past few days, sustaining herself on tea and biscuits she kept on hand.

Kiran picked at a thread that had loosened from the knit in one of her blankets, she felt so stupid, why in the world did she think that introducing something from her own world would be a good idea, she asked herself over and over again. She should have foreseen nothing good could have come from this, her world was already so messed up, why did she risk doing the same to Zenith, she thought as she tugged the loose thread free of its weave in frustration. She could feel her eyes burn and her vision blur as tears began to well again, and she tried to bury her face deeper into her pillow and the safety of her bed. She allowed herself to succumb to her mental exhaustion and drifted off, hoping only to wake again in her own bed and it would have all been just a dream.

* * *

“Kiran?” a voice at her door called out, “Kiran, I know you’re in your room.”

Hearing her name Kiran stirred from her slumber, she squinted her eyes and groggily peered out the tunneled blanket folds into darkness and shadows. She was unsure how long she might have been asleep, but from the cold draft that was penetrating her cocoon she figured it had to be late in the evening. The caller at the door would soon give up and leave, they always did. Perhaps she could fall asleep again quickly once they did she thought.

“Kiran.” The voice at the door called again.

This time she recognized who the voice belonged to, their quiet strength sent a chill through her body. She was wide awake now, and prayed that he would just give up and leave. He was the last person, and the only person Kiran feared would come to call on her.

“Kiran, I’m coming in.” the voice said, accompanied with a _click of_ the door latch as it unlocked.

Damn you Alfonse, Kiran thought as she tightened the blankets around her. Damn you, and your Askran royal blood. He had the uncanny ability to open anything he wanted, portals, gates, doors, jars of preserves, she always found the latter useful, but right now she was hoping he would have chosen not to use this power to find a way in.

“Blast! It’s freezing in here Kiran,” Alfonse sternly said, “what’s wrong with you? It’s the dead of winter and you allowed your fire go out.”

Kiran winced, and could hear Alfonse walk over to the den, pick up a few logs of wood and toss them into the fireplace. Alfonse mumbled as he shoved kindling in between the logs and swore while cracking the iron on flint as he lit the fire. The room was silent now with only the sound of the cast iron tools scraping on stone as he tended to the raising flames.

Kiran’s heart was in her throat with the anticipation of a confrontation and she found herself holding her breath trying to stay perfectly still within her blanket shelter. Perhaps he would decide to leave after taking care of the fire she thought.

This was wishful thinking, the sound of Alfonse’s movement and shuffle of clothes as he moved about the room lighting various candles. The soft glow of light reached Kiran through the small gaps between the warp and weft of her woven tomb.

Alfonse lit the candles on her bedside table, “You have the others worried.” he said, his voice gentle, yet stern, “They keep asking me where you are. I know there’s not many events taking place right now, but the lack of your presence hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

Kiran could feel her eyes burn again as she tried to choke back her tears. No, not now she thought as she shut her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply through her clenched teeth.

He sighed and sat down on the side of her bed, “You need to get up now,” he told her, shifting his weight so he could bring his knee up on the bed, she could feel the pressure of its presence as pressed against her lower back, “the order needs you. I need you.” He sighed.

Those last words cut deep, and Kiran wasn’t able to hold back her tears, she twisted her body and could feel it tremble as she pushed her face into her pillow and begin to sob.

Kiran began to notice how uncomfortable and warm her caved environment had become. She had sealed off any openings that she previously had and her lungs were screaming for fresh air. She twisted once again, in Alfonse direction, pushing an opening in the blankets just wide enough for her face. “I’m s-sorry,” She began to say between gasps as the cool crisp air reached her hot skin.

“Stop, just listen for a moment Kiran,” Alfonse added, he gently placed his hand on her lower arm, “I think I know what’s wrong” He paused waiting for her to catch her breath.

He rubbed her arm with his thumb much like he would the small figures from the strategy table and there was something comforting about this motion and Kiran found that her breathing slowly returning to normal.

“When my mother informed me that she would be revoking access to the springs, she explained why the springs are so important, not just to the history of Askr, but also for herself and the memories of my father. She told me that her and my father had spent many seasons in the springs before I was born, it was one of his favorite places to reflect and they would always hold sentimental value to her.” Alfonse explained, “I didn’t know this, and this information just highlighted how much I don’t know about my own father. I felt angry after she told me, and I projected this anger outward onto others.” he told her, removing his hand from her arm.

She could feel the bed slightly move under his weight and see his faint shadow on the wall, cast from the light of the fireplace, and she could see him run his hand through his hair, dropping his head and shaking it slightly.

“And you know what? I wasn’t upset that I didn’t know these facts about my father, it was that he never bothered to tell us, and now he’s gone and I will never have the chance to share these memories of his life.” There was sadness in his voice, “I know I’m not the only one who has lost a parent or loved one in Askr, and that we all would jump at a chance to reconnect with those whom we lost, even for the slightest moment.”

Kiran sniffed from under her blanket, “What does this have to do with what I did?” she asked, her voice was small and cracked, it sounded strange to her own ears.

“Because I realized something. That out of all the people in Askr,” Alfonse began to explain, “you have lost just as much, maybe even more.” He sighed, “What you did was just an act in which you were trying to reconnect with your world. The world you have lost.” he paused and Kiran could feel her eyes burn again as thoughts of her life before Askr began to surface.

“The heroes that have been summoned here have each other and tend to come from worlds that, for the most part, are quite similar to each other, there’s not very much that seems out of the ordinary for them in Askr.” He continued, “But you’re the only one from your world, and you talk about these skyscrapers, cars, lights without fire, err food that’s fast,” he laughed and shook his head again, “I can’t even begin to comprehend the wonders in the world that you came from, and I think that it’s hard for you to make connections with the others here due to this.”

Kiran wiped the tears from her cheeks, and chuckled a bit through her sniffles. Alfonse’s hand returned to her arm continuing the circular motion of his thumb and she let this comforting act wash relief over her. She realized he was right. There were many things that she yearned for from her world, and no one in Askr to talk to about them.

“I want you to tell me about the things you miss from your home world, even if it’s outside of my comprehension.” Alfonse said as if he was reading her mind, “Kiran, I do want you to be happy here, but…” He stopped as if the words were caught in his throat, “but, if you think that you would prefer to go back home, I will support you in that decision.”

She felt his weight shift again, and he began to get up to leave. Go home? She thought. She had missed the lifestyle of her world dearly, but the idea of going back had never crossed her mind. She thought about all the events that had taken place during her time here in Askr and the people she had grown close to while living here.

“No, wait!” She cried as she pushed the blankets off, reaching out and grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, “I don’t want to go back Alfonse!”

He stopped and turned back, smiling down at her. She let go of his shirt when she noticed the glint in his eyes as the light flickered from the candle, he had also been holding back tears.

“Good.” Alfonse stated, taking back the seat he had just left on the bed, “I really didn’t want you to leave us anyway.” he admitted, wiping the tears before they fell with the back of his finger. “I want you to come talk to me anytime you start to feel homesick, okay?” he asked, pulling the blankets back around her.

Kiran was quiet for a moment, and pondered his words, “I’m not sure where my home is anymore.” She quietly said, “I do miss parts of my old world, but, I was most happy when I had a chance to share those things I missed with the people I care about here in Askr.” She felt as if a fog was slowly lifting from her mind.

“Maybe we can discuss ways to recreate some of them here,” Alfonse said, “if executed properly.” He added.

Kiran felt a ping of hope, “I would like that.” She said, her mind began to wonder with potential ideas, then she recalled the bath bombs that started this whole mess, “What will happen with the springs?”

Alfonse leaned back on his side, supporting himself with his elbow, “They will heal over time.” He gave her an odd look, and tried to brush some of her messy hair down with his fingers, “Hey, don’t worry, the aether around the springs is stronger than anyone thought, and they are recovering faster than anticipated.” He smiled, “I’m sure my mother will open the springs soon.”

“That’s good.” Kiran said, she was relieved to hear this news and she pulled the blanket tighter around her. The flicker of the candlelight caught her eye, and an idea came to mind, “Hey, maybe we can erect a memorial for your father at the springs? Something that recognizes the springs as an important site to Askr and the royal line.”

Alfonse eyes widened, and a smiled rolled across his lips, “That’s very thoughtful.” He said, sitting up from his position, “I think my mother would appreciate this idea as well. In fact, I was planning on paying her a visit tonight,” he said standing up, “I will run that idea by her, and we can get started working on it tomorrow!”

“Oh wait, tomorrow?” Kiran asked with a touch of fear in her voice, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to leave her room and face the outside world.

“Yes, tomorrow.” Alfonse answered without skipping a beat, “The seers will be presenting their forecasts in the morning, and I know you will be in attendance, as always.” He smiled and knocked three times on the wooden bed frame, “Who knows, maybe the heroes that are presented will come from a world like yours!”

Kiran looked away, she was apprehensive about attending the meeting tomorrow, “Don’t get my hopes up.” She mumbled sarcastically. Just as she finished her sentence Alfonse produced a bag from his breast pocket, and dangled it in front of her face.

“Go on, take it.” He encouraged her with a gentle swing of the sack.

Kiran took the sack and sat it on her lap, she untied the string and the cloth slipped away revealing three solid white spheres. The flora aromas reached her nose and she knew immediately what they were. “But, Alfonse…” she started but he waved his hand signaling for her to stop,

“I stashed a few of those away during the confiscation.” He chuckled, “I may have used one or two in private. They are quite interesting, perhaps after things settle down we can reintroduce them, on condition that they aren’t used in the springs.” He added.

She was at a loss for words, she felt her eyes burn again, “Thank you.” She croaked, trying to hold back tears, but joyous ones this time.

Alfonse laughed and shook his head at her reaction, “I want you to use one of those tonight.” He told her, as he turned to leave, “Or at least, use one before tomorrow’s meeting. All this mopping around in your room…” he stated, approaching the door, “you’re giving off quite the pungent smell right now!” he called out as he left and quickly shut the door behind him.

“WHAT?!” Kiran dropped the bath accessory that she had been holding to her nose and could feel all the blood drain from her face. She was mortified of the reminder and self-realization of her current state of hygiene. She quickly threw her blankets to the side and jumped out of bed. She pulled the bedding off and dashed over to her bathing tub and began to fill it up.

While she waited for the water to rise, she got to work laying out fresh bedding, and pajamas, specifically pulling out the Hot Springs Association club shirt with “Teabaggin’” written along the top, and smiled. Everything was going to be okay she reassured herself.

Kiran dropped one of the bath bombs into her tub and sat on the edge. The quiet fizz began to bubbled up from the depths and her favorite aroma, roses, filled the air. She chuckled to herself, and thought about how funny it would be if there really were heroes in Askr from a world like hers.

End.


End file.
